


blue murder

by sanryeo



Series: blue murder 'verse [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Spies, F/F, Gen, Hackers, Street Racing, focus is on all of the loona girls but primarily on jinsoul, inaccurate terms for literally everything lmao, organised crime, well sort of??? gowon does that sort of thing at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanryeo/pseuds/sanryeo
Summary: Due to a rather large unpaid favour, resident criminal-turned-slightly-ethical-criminal Jung Jinsol is forced to participate in a plan to rescue her ex girlfriend Ha Sooyoung, who has found herself in trouble once again, and who she may still have feelings for. The problem? Jinsol already has a partner. (And it turns out that Sooyoung really has gotten herself into an insane amount of trouble, and this incident will not be solved in the way they usually solve it: easily.)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: blue murder 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	blue murder

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy this one... you're in for a ride.

“I heard you’re a good shot.”

“You’ve heard a lot about me,” said Jinsol, wiping her mouth diligently with a napkin. It was more of a nervous habit than a necessity, as she had last bitten into her muffin no longer than twenty minutes ago, and she was itching with an ill-sated curiosity. Something was approaching. “Doesn’t mean they’re actually true.”

Kim Jiwoo hummed. “I suppose.” She had chosen the location herself, evidently so. It was at the waterfront and they were completely alone. She also brought a few cakes with her, carefully decorated to look like kittens. Jinsol detested it. “But I’ve seen you in the range.”

“I don’t take commissions like that,” said Jinsol a bit nervously, already seeing where this conversation was going. “I’m an honest woman.”

She snorted. “There’s nothing honest about you.”

Of course, she was absolutely correct, but Jinsol didn’t take comments like that lying down as a general rule. This situation was appearing to be somewhat of an exception, which was sort of fine by her, as it had all started with an exception. See, Jinsol disliked a lot of things, but she harboured a very strong hatred of being in debt. Not the physical kind—she could pay anything off by taking more than one job per month, easily, but she held a particular disdain for owing someone a favour. Yes, she was immensely grateful for Jiwoo, the tenth girl of their organisation, who had an affinity for faking documents and discovering clear routes, and had been compassionate enough to pull Jinsol out of Singapore when that became necessary. But now she owed her a favour, and Jiwoo didn’t exactly run in circles with the people Jinsol liked. They were reliable co-workers, sure, but she had a history with most of them, one that was not pleasant to think about. Since the very beginning, Jinsol knew she would have to assist someone she didn’t play nice with someday. That day had come.

Jinsol didn’t do favours, she thought rather aggressively, stabbing at the remnants of her kitten cake. She would rather eat a denim jacket and count a beachful of sand.

“Want me to take that off your hands?” offered Jiwoo.

She stabbed the cake more viciously. “Clear my debt.”

“No.” It was not very safe for them to speak about this issue outside where anybody could be listening, but Jinsol’s place had recently been cleared of bugs, and she still wasn’t so certain about that. Jiwoo had some problems with her home, and was currently sleeping on Kim Jungeun’s sofa. “She needs help, Jinsol. I mean, she’s always been confident before, but I didn’t think it’d get her in trouble.” Jiwoo said this with a highly pained expression, and Jinsol almost felt pity. “This is life or death, Jinsol. And it’s one of our girls—the ninth.”

Her eyes widened. “Burgundy?”

“Swan,” nodded Jiwoo. “We’ve identified the people after her, and I’ve tried commissioning some of my frequents to take them out. But no one’s willing to touch them.” Her nose scrunched up. “It’s stupid.”

“Are you willing to touch them?”

“Of course I’m not,” she replied automatically. “That would be foolish of me. We have rules, you know, and one of them is that none of us acts alone.” Jiwoo gently rested her hand atop Jinsol’s, purposefully looking at her reverently, like she was the only one capable of helping her. More likely, she was the only one who owed her. “Your solo work is getting you out of touch, Sol. I’m beginning to suspect you think you’re better than us.”

“That would be ridiculous of me,” said Jinsol, softer than before, “to believe that… Jiwoo.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll involve myself in your plot,” thought Jinsol aloud, ripping apart some of her cake and tossing it to a visibly downtrodden crow that appeared to have been cajoling her into feeding it. Jiwoo surprisingly had been resilient against its infuriating squawks. “But only once I know exactly what Yves got herself into. If it’s too much for me to handle, I’ll bring more people in or quit entirely. You can use your favour another time.”

Jiwoo beamed. “Oh, Jinsol, I knew I could count on you!” She leaned closer and squeezed her hands around her middle, nearly cutting off her airflow. If this was the way Jung Jinsol was to die after all she had been through, she’d suffer the shame of it all the way throughout her eternity spent in hell. “It’s quite a tricky situation, but you’re reliable like that. And I know of a few people who might be willing to join, but the more people are involved, the harder it is to keep it under wraps. Yves is paying the full expense of this. So, the more you work, the more you earn.”

“Cause of death: Kim Jiwoo,” grumbled Jinsol, helplessly trying to unpeel her fingers from her waist to no avail. “What has Yves done this time?”

Jiwoo grimaced, but told the story anyway.

Everyone involved in Jo Haseul’s organisation had a wide variety of skills and interests, but one thing was known to all of them, and that was the complete disaster that was Ha Sooyoung. The size of her ego—large enough to cover the entirety of South Korea twice and swallow everything up in its vicinity—simply did not leave enough room for her common sense to do its job.

It was this ego that allowed her to chase the only thing she thought was worth chasing: money. Though Jo Haseul ran LOONA like it was the only thing she was born to do, getting updated on every little detail, making sure no one could have access to their databases, and coming over every now and then to make sure everyone was fed and clothed, Sooyoung mainly funded the organisation. She came from a quite wealthy family, one that could live comfortably but not obsenably rich enough to be noticed. One parent was an accountant and the other an architect, and Sooyoung grew up to become a criminal. She usually partook in identity theft, partially because her entry level zoologist’s salary was unable to support her lavish lifestyle, and partially because it was enjoyable. Because of her zeal and love for material things, it allowed her to be caught up in a whole lot of trouble, a whole lot more than the others.

Take Kim Hyunjin, for example. She was cunning and confident and hadn’t been caught once in her career, because she knew where the line stopped. Perhaps Jinsol was a bit biased on this matter, seeing as the aforementioned Kim Hyunjin was her girlfriend, but it didn’t matter. Almost everyone working in LOONA agreed that Hyunjin was perfect at what she did.

Anyway, back on the topic of Ha Sooyoung.

She enjoyed showing her power, her wealth, and the support of eleven girls behind her. Her codename Yves drew an immense amount of hatred in their world of crime, mostly because she had a habit of swooping in, stealing jobs, and performing far better than the person originally hired ever could. And additionally, she didn’t have a policy of protecting the people she recently worked with. If you hired her on Monday for a week, the very next month your bank account would be wiped clean, and her name would be the only thing left.

She really, really enjoyed messing with random people. This, apparently, had led to her eventual downfall. Sooyoung had tried to clear the assets of a young Swiss woman who responded with a hacker that broke her false system in two, causing her to beg Park Chaewon to do something before the hacker found the cracks she left behind in her desperate attempt to fix it herself.

That was only the start of her problems. The hacker’s contract must have ended in the few days after that, because someone far less competent was hired after that. According to Sooyoung, she could keep them out in her sleep. But after the next incident, she might never have a good night’s sleep again.

The people pursuing her had hired someone to take her out in her sleep, and she valiantly fought with her to-be-murderer before eventually knocking them out and tying them up. There the mercenary sat until Jo Haseul dropped by hours later, and “took care of it,” whatever that meant. An emergency meeting was called, with all the LOONA members that were currently awake attended (Jinsol was not included, because she was in Wales on a job and successfully missed the call as it was at night there), and they all settled on a decision. Kim Jiwoo would help Sooyoung run from her pursuers until the whole thing died down. That meant getting her into certain countries without passports, arranging rides, hotel stays, and second options to everything arranged, so Sooyoung would remain alive. Choi Yerim was her second, as that sort of work was incredibly stressful for one person to handle. Unfortunately, Sooyoung’s pursuers did not stop. It really must have been a lot of money.

So now they were by the lake, and Kim Jiwoo was at the brink of tears, and Jung Jinsol was just slightly concerned about how she didn’t hear this information before. Surely, one of the other members would have told her. Or was she going solo for so long that the others just didn’t trust her anymore?

Jinsol inhaled sharply. “I’m not helping her now.”

Surprisingly, Jiwoo’s cheerful demeanor gave way to complete fury in seconds. They stared at each other for a moment, before Jiwoo quietly said, “Of course I couldn’t trust you to help out your ex, even though she’s literally on the brink of death. That’s not cool, Sol!”

“I’m thinking of Yves,” she spat. “But I’m thinking of myself, too. If they nearly broke her defences, it must be serious. I don’t want to get involved in that sort of thing!”

“Fine!” said Jiwoo, raising her hands dramatically in the air. “I guess I’ll inform the Leonhart’s of your whereabouts. I’m sure they can catch a flight from Buenos Aires to Seoul quite quickly. And in case you didn’t know, if they catch Yves, the org. is going down as well. I know that you’ve been keeping your distance, but your details are all over our files. It’ll be your ruination.”

“Encouraging,” said Jinsol after a moment, taken aback at her outburst. “And I’m sure you can’t wait.”

“I’ll be sitting front row.”

“Or in a prison cell; choose.”

It was not exactly out of character for Jiwoo to react that way. Despite her adorable appearance, she was incredibly loyal and would go through all sorts of measures to make sure everyone stayed alive.

Jinsol mulled over her decision for a moment. She could always run, obviously, but her ties to LOONA could be severed as a consequence. Or if they weren’t, it would make everything more complicated for all twelve parties involved. Besides, running from Kim Jiwoo was not exactly wise. She was in charge of this sort of thing, supposed to have eyes and ears everywhere.

“Jiwoo,” she said slowly. “I think I’m in. But there are some conditions, naturally. If I need support, I’ll get it. Find a few people that’ll help me if it’s necessary. And please, do tell me what you actually want me to do.”

“There’s the complicated part,” replied Jiwoo, carefully switching to the coded language they created. “Yves took a lot of money, and she’s channeling it into LOONA. Our system depends on it and if those people catch her, it’s over for us. We can’t outsmart them, and they won’t stop until they see her body. Our only options are faking Sooyoung’s death, which will require a corpse, or repaying them, and that isn’t even guaranteed for them to leave us alone. We don’t even have the money needed for that one, Sol.” She rubbed her face mournfully. “I wished they just left us alone. I’ve never even heard of them before this. Fucking flops.”

Jinsol elected to ignore that, instead picking at her nails and asking, “Who are these people, anyway?”

“They call themselves Fortune.”

Though Jinsol had several cars, half nondescript and the other half for her street racing (it was a habit she was desperately trying to cull, but nothing could make her forget about the thrill she got when doing it—maybe drugs, but really, nothing else that’s healthy), she preferred to take the train home. Maybe it was because clutching the railing and watching the buildings speed past was calming, the only break she was allowed to take during her normal days. But realistically, it was more about how her cars were too flashy to pretend that her salary as a marine biologist covered them, and some of her cars were blacklisted. If she took them out in public, she would be recognised rather quickly.

Jeon Heejin and Son Hyejoo should modify it soon, she said, watching as an unpeeled banana slid down the centre pathway of the train and two children ran after it, shrieking joyfully. It was their job, technically, and though Hyejoo would stomp her foot and do it reluctantly, it was quite essential if Jinsol was to go after Sooyoung. 

“You already promised,” she told herself sternly. Jiwoo knew how to drive too, and would chase her to the ends of the earth if she refused. 

Jinsol thought of the Leonhart’s and shut her eyes.

When the train came to a stop, she took a bus to her house. A few kids from the neighbourhood were running around, playing an elaborate game they concocted, apparently acting as rivalring spies. The storyline was captivating but not entirely accurate, but she wasn’t quite cold enough to tell a group of children that. When one of the children begged her to join, Jinsol politely declined and ruffled her hair, grinning as the little girl yelped and tore down the street with a small dog at her heels. Two of the kids weren’t participating in the game, preferring to watch over them instead of acting out scenes they knew were inaccurate. 

They were on the brink of adulthood and at least a decade older than the other children, who were loading fake guns and dodging bullets. Jinsol nodded at Choi Yerim and Im Yeojin, and they nodded back.

Their little arrangement was quite humiliating for Jinsol, as Yeojin had been admitted into LOONA before her, for one simple reason: Jo Haseul, her elder sister. Well it wasn’t entirely that, really. Jinsol’s bitterness was just causing her to be unfair. See, children were able to go undercover easily, as they were tiny and unassuming, and if they got caught they would suffer less consequences. It was just their luck that Yeojin was a master at the art of lying, knew how to sneak around and collect information, and impressively good with computers. Choi Yerim was Yeojin’s slightly older counterpart, but she matched her perfectly in skill.

Jinsol tried not to linger on the side of their heads for too long. No one was aware they knew each other, and that could seriously fuck up everything they worked towards. Haseul would cover it up, as she had an insane ability to make everything go away, but the tentative trust they had would fall apart. Not like there was any trust left.

Due to her devastating break-up, Jinsol had taken a temporary break from LOONA, as mostly everyone there was still on good terms with Sooyoung. During that time she mostly worked solo, picking up jobs from people with no moral compass whatsoever and racing in her free time. She fell in love with Hyunjin in the meantime, and was available to LOONA if they ever ran into serious trouble, but for those few weeks, she was almost isolated. When she returned, sick of her ethics winning over money, most of the girls didn’t look at her as warmly as they did before. She wanted that back.

Sometimes Jinsol pondered about the morality of her job during a task, then decided that she didn’t really care about that. She didn’t hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, and her salary as a marine biologist would not be able to assist her in her endeavours to keep a couple of dwarf lion’s mane jellyfish at a time. It was an awful idea for someone who moved around often to keep a pet, especially one so delicate, but Haseul could always drop by occasionally. She didn’t like to leave Korea.

Jinsol jogged upstairs to her shared apartment with Hyunjin. It was purely out of convenience, she had explained solemnly to her, already love-drunk and on her third glass of a Remy Martin she couldn’t remember the name of. They hadn’t been dating back then, but they were close enough that it already felt like it.

After she spent a moment at the doorstep, leaning on the balls of her heels and trying to see through the peephole, Hyunjin greeted her with a kiss to the side of her mouth, brisk and half distracted. Jinsol offered her a small smile and she reciprocated it, but she glanced away after a moment, uninterested.

“Do you want to order something?” asked Jinsol, sliding her shoes off with her feet. “I’m craving Thai.”

“Whatever you want,” yawned Hyunjin, making her way to the dining table and pulling out chairs for them both to sit. “I’m willing to cook if you feel like it, but I’m not the most trustworthy person in the kitchen.” She glanced around the room. “Think we’re running a bit low?”

“We could live comfortably for the next five hundred years,” said Jinsol slowly.

“We’ll need to be prepared if we’re willing to pull Yves out of whatever bullshit she’s gotten herself into,” said Hyunjin, running a hand through her hair. She looked quite perky for this time in the evening—she normally required a two hour nap to continue functioning past seven o’clock. “Jiwoo updated me on your conversation while you were on the train, but her and Jungeun are still trying to get info on Fortune. Jinsol…”

“Yes?”

“If you don’t want to help Sooyoung, I’ll cover for you,” said Hyunjin softly. “But I hope you know that whatever happens now might spell the end of LOONA.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: sanryeo  
> up next: primarily gowon, yeojin and yerim


End file.
